Je l'aime a mourir
by Yunny-Chan
Summary: Kyo découvre enfin le bonheur mais tout n'est pas si parfait...


**_Je l'aime à mourir_**

Auteur : Yunny-Chan

Genre : Yaoi, deathfic

Base : Fruit Basket

Couple : KyoxYuki

Dislaimer : Les personnages de Fruit Basket ainsi que la chanson de Francis Cabrel ne m'appartiennent pas TT

**Moi je n'étais rien  
Et voilà qu'aujourd'hui  
Je suis le gardien  
Du sommeil de ses nuits  
Je l'aime à mourir**

Il pleut dehors, je suis fatigué mais pour la première fois depuis longtemps, je me sens bien.

Je suis en paix avec moi-même. Moi, le chat, j'ai aussi eu le droit au bonheur. Je l'ai trouvé au fons de ses prunelles améthystes où brille la lueur des étoiles…

En ce moment, c'est lui qui est dans mes bras, endormis, de fines mèches argentés se sont posés sur ses paupières closes…Il est si beau…

Il est ma moitié, je le sais maintenant…

**Vous pouvez détruire.  
Tout ce qu'il vous plaira.  
Elle n'a qu'à ouvrir.  
L'espace de ses bras.  
Pour tout reconstruire.  
Pour tout reconstruire.  
Je l'aime à mourir**. 

Pourtant tout n'a pas était toujours aussi parfait entre nous. Comme tout le monde, nous avons eu nos obstacles, des bâtons dans les roues. La preuve avec Akito. Je ne sais pas ce qui l'a poussé à montrer ma troisième forme, me détruire ou dégoûter Yuki pour le ramener vers lui. Je ne sais pas et je n'en n'ai pas envie et puis, ne dit-on pas que celui qui ne sait pas est un Bouddha ?

Maintenant ce qui compte c'est que je sois à ses côtés, pour l'aider le soutenir et l'aimer plus que tout.   
  
**Elle a gommé les chiffres.  
Des horloges du quartier.  
Elle a fait de ma vie.  
Des cocottes en papier.  
Des éclats de rire.**

Aussi loin où remonte mes souvenirs, je l'ai toujours détesté, il était le dernier obstacle à mon entré dans le Jyunnishi. Le gardien qui m'empêchait l'accès a un royaume tant convoité. Aujourd'hui encore je ne fais pas partit des Douze, je n'ai pas réussi à le battre et je n'y arriverai sûrement jamais. Mais il y a longtemps que j'y est renoncé, ce fut le jour où, un éclat de bonheur traversa son visage en me voyant, le sourire qu'il m'a fait m'a totalement ébloui. J'étais sous le charme de cet ange…

**Elle a bâti des ponts.  
Entre nous et le ciel.  
Et nous les traversons.  
À chaque fois qu'elle.  
Ne veut pas dormir.  
Ne veut pas dormir.  
Je l'aime à mourir.**

Je reviens au jour où ma troisième forme a été dévoilée. Lui qui est si fragile et pourtant si fort, il m'a tenu tête. Dans ces yeux je n'ai vu ni crainte, ni dégoût, même pas de l'indifférence…Non juste de l'amour. Puissant et pur. Il m'aimait malgré ce qu'il voyait. Et j'ai compris au moment où nos yeux se sont croisés, que je l'aimerai toujours et que les épreuves ne sont là que pour nous rapprocher.

Nous sommes des âmes sœurs que rien ne peut séparer…

Sauf…

**Elle a dû faire toutes les guerres.  
Pour être si forte aujourd'hui.  
Elle a dû faire toutes les guerres.  
De la vie, et l'amour aussi.  
Elle vit de son mieux.  
Son rêve d'opaline.  
Elle danse au milieu.  
Des forêts qu'elle dessine.  
Je l'aime à mourir.**

Je sais que tu as souffert, aujourd'hui tu en portes encore les stigmates. Ton corps d'albâtre se souvient parfaitement du supplice que cet homme t'a fait subir. Mais tu es survécu, tu nous ais revenu plus fort que jamais. Mais a quel prix ?

**Elle porte des rubans.  
Qu'elle laisse s'envoler.  
Elle me chante souvent.  
Que j'ai tort d'essayer.  
De les retenir.  
De les retenir.  
Je l'aime à mourir.**

Je ne sais pas exactement ce qui s'est passé, tu ne m'as rien dit, moi aussi je t'ai caché des choses. Tout ce que je sais vient de tes cicatrices intérieures et extérieures.

Mais malgré toutes ces années où tu avais l'air d'aller bien, ta santé s'est peu à peu dégradée, progressivement…

Ton bourreau ne t'a pas seulement battu, il t'a condamné...

**Pour monter dans sa grotte.  
Cachée sous les toits.  
Je dois clouer des notes.  
À mes sabots de bois.  
Je l'aime à mourir.**

Je te sens trembler dans mes bras, tu gémis doucement. Tu cauchemardes encore, plus la fin approche, plus tu as peur, c'est normal, enfin c'est Hatori qui me l'a dit. Je te serre encore plus dans mes bras et tu te réveilles. Quand tu ouvres les yeux, une lueur de peur y est encore présente. Je souris et tu caches ton visage dans mon cou. Tu soupires de bien être, comme si j'étais la seule chose qui pouvait te guérir, le remède a ton mal…

**Je dois juste m'asseoir.  
Je ne dois pas parler.  
Je ne dois rien vouloir.  
Je dois juste essayer.  
De lui appartenir.  
De lui appartenir.  
Je l'aime à mourir.**

Tes mains s'accrochent désespérément aux miennes, tes tremblements ont repris

-On ne peut pas te guérir…J'ai dit ça plus pour moi qu'autre chose, juste une constatation funèbre

-Je sais

-Tu devrais passer du temps auprès de ceux que tu aime

-C'est ce que je fais

Je reste surpris. Malgré notre relation, jamais nous nous sommes avoué nos sentiments. Nous les connaissions alors les mots étaient sans importance

**Elle a dû faire toutes les guerres.  
Pour être si forte aujourd'hui.  
Elle a dû faire toutes les guerres.  
De la vie, et l'amour aussi.  
Moi je n'étais rien.  
Et voilà qu'aujourd'hui.  
Je suis le gardien.  
Du sommeil de ses nuits.  
Je l'aime à mourir.**

Tu te redresses difficilement, caressant mon visage, comme si tu voulais en connaître les formes. Tes doigts s'arrêtent sur mes lèvres. Les frôlant doucement avant d'être remplacer par tes lèvres. Nos langues se sont rencontrées, retrouvées…Les deux amantes de l'Eternel…

**Vous pouvez détruire.  
Tout ce qu'il vous plaira.  
Elle n'aura qu'à ouvrir.  
L'espace de ses bras.  
Pour tout reconstruire.  
Pour tout reconstruire.  
Je l'aime à mourir.**

Ton front se pose sur le mien, ton souffle est rapide, peut-être un peu trop mais ton sourire me rassure. Tu te réinstalles contre moi, de nouveaux tu as pris place dans mes bras qui enserre ta fine taille. Tu as posé ta tête sur mon torse écoutant mon cœur battre…

Ta respiration s'est calmée. Tu t'es rendormi. Rassuré, moi aussi je m'endors, serein…

A mon réveil, je te tiens toujours dans mes bras, mais ton corps est froid, ta respiration s'est éteinte et un sourire est gravé sur ton visage.

Je ferme les yeux, mais déjà, les larmes coulent sur mes joues…

Mes bras se referment sur ton corps glacé.

-Pourquoi? Pourquoi le destin s'acharne t il sur nous? Tout ça, c'est de ça faute...C'est Akito qui a brisé notre bonheur

Je pose ton corps d'où la vie s'est echappée, je te donnes un ultime baiser avant de quitté la pièce...

Ne t'inquiète pas, tu ne restera pas seul longtemps mon amour, je vais te rejoindre, mais avant...

Avant...Je vais te venger...

Fin

Et voilou, une nouvelle fic de finie, j'espères qu'elle vous aura plu, si c'est le cas, laissez une petite review siouplé.


End file.
